1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a can opener, which may be of a manually operable type, having a rotatable circular traction wheel and a rotatable circular cutter blade for engagement with a metal can for removing an end there from.
2. Background Information
Manually operable can openers have been known for many years and may be broadly categorised into three types: a first type having a cutter blade which cuts directly into an end of the can, a second type having a cutter blade which cuts into the side wall of the can below the rim, and a third type having a cutter blade which cuts into the rim of the can.
The second and third types can be collectively referred to as laterally-cutting types, which are used to remove the end of a can at or below the can rim. A typical laterally-cutting type can opener comprises first and second elongate operating elements pivotally connected to each other. Each operating element has a handle portion. One operating element has a rotatable traction wheel pivotally opposite its handle, and the other operating element has a cutter blade pivotally opposite its handle. Movement of the handles relative to each other moves the traction wheel and cutter blade between an inoperative position to receive a rim of a can there between and an operative position in which the traction wheel and cutter blade engage the rim of the can. During operation of the can opener the two handles must be firmly held together in one hand while an operating handle is turned (to move the can rim between the cutter and traction wheel) with the other hand.
There exists a general need with such can openers to improve the ease of cleaning, to improve aesthetic appearance and to facilitate sharpening or easy replacement operative components. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved can opener of the type having a cutter blade engageable with the rim of a can.